Footsies
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are at a friend's wedding when Katara and Aang play a favored flirty-game. Oneshot Kataang, flames and all reviews accepted.


_**Footsies**_

_**Kataang Oneshot (ONESHOT!!!)**_

_**By Lady Wolfy**_

"Aaang," Sokka moaned, his eyes lingering over the long, seemingly never ending buffet table. "Can we eat yettttt?" Just the sight of the table made Sokka's mouth water with greed. Steaming glass bowls of mashed potatoes with runny butter, grease-bathed chickens, cobs of golden corn. The food looked so delicious, and there was already a long line leading all the way to the room's exit. Yet Aang refused to let Sokka take one bite until Katara came.

"No, Sokka, we need to wait for her!" They were at there friend Haru's wedding, waiting for Katara to get out of the lady's room. Sokka was getting very aggravated at Aang and his gentleman qualities.

Sokka, deciding mentally that Aang wasn't going to budge, shifted his gaze to Toph, who was shoving her face with spaghetti, getting sauce all over her strapless, light green dress, made from a very fine silk.

"You know what, you can wait for her, I'll just go over there and get acquainted with that chicken..." Giving Aang no time to argue, Sokka ran over to the buffet table, grabbed a plate, and cut in front of three dozen people, with a series of 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's.

Aang made a face and sat down on one of the nearby chairs, resting her chin on his palm, elbows propped up on the table. It couldn't take that long to pee.

Finally, Katara made her grand entrance from the restrooms, all sparkly and beautiful. _There's no news there, _Aang thought, semi-sadly. _She's always been beautiful. _This evening, however, she was more then beautiful. With her deep blue dress, silk like Toph's, with the black silk bow on the back and the tie behind her neck, it seemed that tonight she was more then the teenager that Aang had known for so many years. She was finally a woman. An unmarried, happy woman.

She spotted Aang immediately and scampered over to him, finding no need to hold up her skirts, for the dress was rather short. Her gran-gran had not approved, but Aang didn't mind. Not one bit.

"I'm starved," she said, grinning. Her lips were coated with gloss, shining almost as brightly as her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Aang admitted, taking her hand. "Let's chow down." They both glanced at Toph and Sokka, who seemed to be completing to see who could eat the most in under a minute. Toph was winning, and her dress was ruined.

Hand-in-hand, they ran to the now-deserted food table. They both got salads and small glasses of wine. Katara also had roast duck, but Aang, as usual, passed on the meat.

They sat across from one another, Katara next to Toph, Aang next to Sokka.

"Awww! I stained my pants!" Sokka whined. In fact, there was barely a spot on his clothes that WASN'T coated with sauce.

"Suck it up Snoozles," Toph snapped. Aang chuckled and politely took a bite of his salad, but then froze. A gentle kick on the shins, somehow teasing at the same time. Must have been an accident. Shrugging it off, Aang chewed on the lettuce.

And there it was again.

Aang glanced shyly at Katara, who's gaze had shifted to the ceiling. He could almost see the imaginary halo.

Reluctantly, he kicked back.

And it came again.

Aang smirked and briefly met Katara's eyes, which were shining with amusement. Her pointed heal impaled his skin, and he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Eng, 'oo o-hay?" Sokka asked Aang, his mouth full. He sprayed Toph with sauce. She winced with disgust but didn't comment.

"I'm fine." Aang glared playfully at Katara, and managed to kick the upper part of her leg. She let out a shriek.

"Tara'?" Toph said, her mouth also full. She sprayed Sokka, who, of course, hardly noticed. He was too busy stuffing his face.

Soon Katara and Aang had made a war of their little game. About ten minutes into the game, Toph realized what was going on. (This was when Aang missed Katara's leg and hit Toph.)

"Are you two lovebirds playing footsies?!?" Toph asked, her unseeing eyes wide with amusement.

"NO!" Katara and Aang said in unison, both moving their feet under their chairs.

"Ugh," Sokka muttered, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "How old are you two? Instead of playing footsies, Aang, why don't you ask her to dance or make out on the bench or something?" Two splotches of red appeared on Aang's, and Katara's faces. Aang stood and wiped his mouth with a napkin, holding out his hand to Katara.

"May I have this dance?" his face was still red.

"It would be my honor, Avatar," Katara whispered with a wink, standing and taking his hand. Toph snorted.

"Classic Twinkle Toes."


End file.
